Because of you
by Iskra revoir
Summary: Un alma herida ¿Por quien? ¿Encontrará a alguien que sane su corazón? Mi primer fic de mankin, no sean muy duros, por favor. YxA


**Because Of You**

**Obviamente ni mankin ni Because of you me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de H. T. y Kelly Clarkson respectivamente y yo no pretendo ganar nada de dinero con ellos, sino un lindo review, si no es mucha molestia.**

Era una noche de lluvia en Funbari. La lluvia que golpeaba con fuerza los techos y los fuertes truenos hacían prácticamente imposible escuchar algo más, lo que seguramente era una suerte para los habitantes de la pensión "En", que de otra forma se hubieran visto obligados a explicar a los vecinos, y tal vez a la policía el porque de la competencia de gritos en el que se hallaban sumergidos desde hacía rato.

¿Cómo empezó todo eso? Anna no lo recordaba. Solo sabía que ahora estaba en medio de una discusión con Yoh, que ya es mucho decir, tomando en cuenta que estamos hablando de quien seguramente era la persona más pacífica sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¡Maldición, Anna! ¡Confía en mí!

Esas palabras fueron para Anna como una bofetada. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de la confianza que ella le mostraba en todo momento, en cada batalla? ¿Qué no creía que el fuera capaz de llegar a ser el Shaman King?

No…algo le decía que no era a eso a lo que se refería Yho. ¿Tal vez…?

Levantó la mirada, y lo que vio la dejó helada. Yoh la veía con esa mirada seria que tan rara vez aparecía en sus ojos. Pero no fue eso lo que más la impactó, sino los sentimientos que en ese momento llegaron a ella, tan fuerte y claro como si ella los hubiese sentido.

Frustración. Enojo. Cansancio. En ese momento deseó golpearlo, gritarle, herirlo de cualquier forma para no pensar en el miedo que le cortaba la respiración. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo, algo que la hizo que correr hasta llegar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**

**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery**

**I will not break the way you did**

**You fell so hard**

**I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far**

_**No cometeré los mismos errores que tú.**_

_**No lo haré para no tener un corazón aún más miserable.**_

_**No me desboronaré como tu lo hiciste.**_

_**Fue tan difícil.**_

_**He aprendido de la manera difícil a nunca dejarlo llegar tan lejos.**_

Se deslizó lentamente por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso, tratando de ahogar los sollozos que estremecían su cuerpo.

¡Maldito poder! ¿Por que no le hacía un favor y desaparecía de una buena vez, dejándola en la feliz ignorancia de lo que sentían y pensaban los demás?

Por eso había salido corriendo. Ella había captado que lo que Yoh estaba pensando… implicaba darse por vencido y romper el compromiso. Él no la comprendía, y estaba cansado de no tener medio para saber lo que pasaba en el alma de su fría e inexpresiva prometida.

¿De que manera podría ella hacerle comprender que… que ella ni siquiera era capaz de confiar en ella misma, mucho menos en alguien más? ¿Qué sentía que cerrar su corazón era la única manera de no salir herida?

¿Cómo decirle que tenía miedo?

¿Por qué ella no podía ser como las otras chicas? Ser alegre, confiada y cariñosa. ¿Por qué se sentía tan insegura y atemorizada en el mundo exterior?

Tal vez buena parte de ello se debía a sus poderes, que tanto sufrimiento le habían acarreado. Ella no solo tenía que afrontar el temor y rechazo que todos aquellos con poderes espirituales habían afrontado alguna vez. Ella era más poderosa, y por tanto el temor y rechazo hacia ella también. Y además tenía un don sumamente inusual…

-Reishi- murmuró con resentimiento.

La _vista del alma_. Su don…y su maldición. Ella tenía la capacidad de leer las mentes y conocer los sentimientos de las demás personas. La experiencia no solía resultar muy agradable. Los pensamientos de los humanos estaban llenos de egoísmo, envidias, rencores y demás sentimientos perjudiciales. Cuando era niña no tenía ningún control sobre ese poder, y los pensamientos negativos llegaban a ella como una avalancha, por culpa de la cual ella acababa creando onnis involuntariamente.

Pero, ¿Era esa la única razón?

No. Tal vez la respuesta era…

Avanzó lentamente hacia su armario, y del fondo sacó una pequeña cajita. Solo tenía dentro un pequeño colgante con forma de manzana, un dibujo infantil y una vieja fotografía.

Tomó la fotografía, mirándola con la tristeza reflejada en su mirada usualmente fría. En ella aparecía una mujer alta y blanca, de cabello y ojos negros, y una pequeña niña rubia.

Su respuesta miraba fijamente al vacío con esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos. ¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo a sentir una vez más?

-Por ti-murmuró.

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust**

**Not only me, but everyone around me**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid**

_**Por ti**_

_**Nunca me alejo demasiado de la acera.**_

_**Por ti**_

_**Aprendí a jugar del lado seguro para no salir herida.**_

_**Por ti**_

_**Encuentro difícil confiar no sólo en mí, sino en todos los que me rodean.**_

_**Por ti**_

_**Tengo miedo.**_

Se sentía tan perdida y sola… ¿Qué camino debía seguir? ¿Debía seguir cubriendo su pobre corazón con la dura y pesada coraza que había armado para evitar volver a sufrir? ¿O acaso debía intentar vivir la mentira de las risitas tontas y las sonrisas falsas? Pero a la vez ¿No eran los dos una mentira?

Pero ella debía ser fuerte. Okaa-san siempre decía que, si no era una niña normal, al menos debía ser fuerte, por que ella no podía querer a nadie que fuera débil. Los fuertes no debían expresar emociones de perdedores. Los fuertes estaban para mandar y hacer que los débiles los obedecieran.

Los fuertes tenían prohibido llorar.

Si no eres fuerte, nadie te querrá. Debes ser fría y dura como el acero.

Entonces ¿Por qué estaba perdiendo el amor de Yoh? Si se suponía que ella había matado sus emociones ¿Por qué se sentía así?

¿Puede romperse un corazón que ha dejado de latir?

**I lose my way**

**And it's not too long before you point it out**

**I cannot cry**

**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**

**I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh**

**Every day of my life**

**My heart can't possibly break**

**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

_**Perdí mi camino**_

**_Y no fue mucho antes de que tú me lo señalaras._**

_**No puedo llorar**_

_**Porque sé que eso es debilidad ante tus ojos.**_

_**Estoy forzada a fingir una sonrisa, una risa**_

_**Todos los días de mi vida.**_

_**Cómo es posible que mi corazón se quiebre**_

_**Si ni siquiera estaba completo para empezar.**_

¿Siempre sería así? ¿Pasaría el resto de su vida sola en la oscuridad? ¿Debería confiar en su prometido? Ni siquiera a él le había hablado nunca de su madre, o de la vida que llevara antes de conocer a su sensei. ¿Sería él capaz de comprender?

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust**

**Not only me, but everyone around me**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid**

_**Por ti**_

_**Nunca me alejo demasiado de la acera.**_

_**Por ti**_

_**Aprendí a jugar del lado seguro para no salir herida.**_

_**Por ti**_

_**Encuentro difícil confiar no sólo en mí, sino en todos los que me rodean.**_

_**Por ti**_

_**Tengo miedo.**_

¿Decirle que su padre las abandonó hacía tanto que ella era incapaz de recordar su rostro? ¿Qué lo único que recordaba de su vida familiar eran gritos y golpes? Recordaba las veces en las que, siendo aún muy niña, veía a su madre dormir con huellas de lágrimas secas surcando sus mejillas, la forma en que cada día estaba más lejos. Recordaba como tuvo que empezar a hacerse cargo de todo, porque su madre no prestaba atención a nada. Y se sentía doblemente triste porque ella percibía dentro de sí el dolor y el rencor de su madre. ¿Es que no bastaba con su propio dolor? También debía admitir que esa era una de las razones por las que se mantenía alejada de su prometido. ¿Serían así las cosas entre ellos? ¿Pasarían su vida en común hiriéndose mutuamente? ¿Sus hijos pasarían por lo mismo que ella?

¿Serían todas las noches como esta?

**I watched you die**

**I heard you cry**

**Every night in your sleep**

**I was so young**

**You should have known better than to lean on me**

**You never thought of anyone else**

**You just saw your pain**

**And now I cry**

**In the middle of the night**

**For the same damn thing**

**_Te vi morir_**

_**Te escuché llorar**_

_**Cada noche mientras dormías.**_

_**Yo era demasiado joven.**_

**_No debiste apoyarte en mí._**

_**Nunca pensaste en otra persona.**_

_**Solamente viste tu dolor.**_

_**Y ahora yo lloro en medio de la noche**_

_**Por la misma maldita cosa.**_

Así había sido su vida hasta que cumplió 7 años. Ese día su madre la llevó a visitar el monte Ozore. En el hotel, su madre le dijo que durmiera mientras ella salía a dar un paseo. Durmió preocupada por los sentimientos que había percibido en ella. Frustración. Rencor. Cansancio. Algo en ese paseo debió decidirla, porque cuando despertó, ya no estaba en el hotel, sino en una banca de la estación de trenes. Sola. En ese momento supo que había sido abandonada.

¿Haría Yoh lo mismo? Su madre no la había dejado entrar en su corazón, y ella luchaba por mantener a Yoh fuera del suyo. Vivía una vida vacía porque quienes podían amarla podían herirla. No quería admitir que lo amaba porque…

-Tengo miedo

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I tried my hardest just to forget everything**

**Because of you**

**I don't know how to let anyone else in**

**Because of you**

**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid**

_**Por ti**_

_**Nunca me alejo demasiado de la acera.**_

_**Por ti**_

_**Aprendí a jugar del lado seguro para no salir herida.**_

_**Por ti**_

_**Intento lo más que puedo olvidarme de todo.**_

_**Por ti**_

_**No sé cómo dejar que entre alguien más.**_

_**Por ti**_

_**Estoy avergonzada de mi vida porque esta vacía**_

_**Por ti**_

_**Tengo miedo.**_

Yho suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en la puerta del cuarto de su prometida. Quería disculparse con ella. Después de todo, el sabía desde un principio que requeriría tiempo entrar en su corazón. Solo que… no esperaba que fuera tanto. Pero la había herido. Lo había visto en sus ojos antes de que ella se marchara. Y él daría su vida para evitar que algo volviera a hacerle daño. Si su felicidad requería que el se sacrificara y se alejara de ella…así sería.

Cuando iba a volver a tocar, se percató con extrañeza de que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. Tras un breve titubeo, decidió entrar. Nunca se hubiera esperado lo que encontró.

Su extraordinariamente fría prometida sentada, llorando con algo apretado en el pecho. Sentía que se le oprimía el corazón. Pero se dio valor y se agachó junto a ella. Con cuidado tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué lloras Annita?- preguntó con mucha suavidad e infinita ternura.

Ella lo miró largamente antes de responder…

**Because of you**

**Because of you**

_**Por ti**_

_**Por ti**_

-Y por que te amo

Y por primera vez lo abrazó con necesidad, con dulzura y calor, sabiendo que sí había alguien capaz de amarla, alguien que jamás la abandonaría.

**Fin**

¡Mi primer fic de mankin! No se si se entendió del todo. Lo del colgante en forma de manzana se supone que es de cuando era niño y lo puse porque quería poner una razón por la que HT relaciona tanto esta fruta con Anna. El dibujo ella lo había hecho para su mamá, quien nunca llegó a verlo porque la abandonó. Al final sabe que Yoh no la abandonará porque con sus poderes, siente su amor y preocupación.

Dudas, sugerencias y comentarios

¡En review por fis! Gracias por aguantarme.


End file.
